moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Syllon Zarithium
Syllon Zarithium is a survivor of the Alliance Expedition to Draenor. He is currently unemployed, as he has since left Honor Hold after the fall of Warchief Kargath Bladefist and the Fel Horde. He mills about Stormwind, minding his own business, enjoying being on Azeroth once again. Appearance Physical Description Syllon stands at a modest 6'1. His muscles are not large, but toned. He bears dark black shoulder-length hair with a large matching beard coming over his face. He tries to always keep an upbeat smile, keeping his vision of a hope-inspiring knight. His eyes are a steely blue, giving a sharp contrast to his dark hair. Syllon wears a slightly modified Lordaeronian Military uniform. He has removed many of the heavier pieces from his armor, and replaced them with a lightweight iron chainmail. This allows him to run at almost top speed and be much more agile than someone clad in a complete suit of armor. He wears no helmet, but his heavy shoulderplates give a great defense for neck-oriented attacks. Trailing down his chest, his tabard covers the single, large plate that provides ample protection for his torso. His biceps are covered by two single plates on each, placed over more chainmail. His gloves have multiple plates covering his hands and fingers as well as chainmail covering the palms of his hands. Three single plates cover his upper legs and knees. This area is mostly defended by chainmail. His shins and fronts of his feet are covered with a single plate, leaving the back of his calves and feet to be completely defended by chainmail. Weaponry Bastard Sword While being trained as a squire, Syllon became proficient in the usage of the bastard sword, a large two-handed weapon. He is able to command it with skill, and strike enemies down with his enchanted blade, Earlun. It's size makes it a powerful weapon, but it is slow, and Syllon has trouble blocking counterattacks while using it. Sword and Shield Simple, yet effective. Syllon rarely employs this combination, as he prefers to use his larger, two-handed sword. He was proficient in the management of shields, but always struggled a bit with blocking attacks in rapid succession. Greatmace Like other knights, Syllon had to become proficient in the use of greatmaces. He did not excel in this aspect, as he prefered the chopping and stabbing abilities of a blade to the blunt force of a greatmace. The Past Life in Lordaeron Syllon Zarithium was born in Andorhal to the prominent Zarithium family, a long line of grain farmers. His father, Soran Zarithium, was the current head of the Zarithium family, and wanted nothing more for his first-born son than to be a farmer and a businessman. Syllon was groomed to be the new head of the Zarithium family since the day he could walk. At heart, he didn't want to be a farmer. He wanted to be one of the Soldiers he saw fighting valiantly for Lordaeron. As he grew, his punishments for being a failure or misbehaving became worse. His father eventually resorted to using a whip on his back, and became a rather violent man towards Syllon. Syllon was used almost as a slave when he was a young child, working with his father in the fields for hours on end. This toughened him up, and made him a strong-willed, hard working individual. Syllon does credit his father for helping him become the man he is today, but he resents the methods he used. Soon after the punishments began Syllon began to notice something strange; a faint aura surrounding him and only he noticed. He ignored it, chalking it up to exhaustion and kept working diligently for his family. This went on as the punishments got harsher and harsher. Syllon was able to nullify most of the pain with his sheer will. This strange aura only got stronger, and soon Syllon learned what he could do. He could manifest the Light. Syllon again hid this from his parents. He only used his power to make the pain go away, not to heal his wounds. He still has the scars on his back from his father's beatings. Enlisting in the Military Syllon knew from a young age that he did not want to continue his family's legacy and be a farmer. At least not all of his life. Syllon wanted to be a knight, one of the people he looked up to the most. He believed that a knight represented everything good in Lordaeron, and wanted to give hope to the people, just the same as the knights gave him. At the tender age of twelve, Syllon joined the Lordaeronian Military, using his family name to secure himself a position as a squire for a well-known knight living near Andorhal. Syllon loved his duties as a squire. He didn't mind that he was essentially a slave again, this time he was respected. He didn't feel like he was a slave, and was treated much better than many of the other squires. His master, Sir Goldheart, enjoyed having Syllon as his squire, and gave Syllon the respect he deserved. During his time as a squire, Syllon was trained by Sir Goldheart in the usage of many weapons, giving him a true look at a Knight's arsenal. Syllon was particularly adept in the ways of the blade. He prided himself on his swordsmanship, and unlike many other Lordaeronian Knights, he used a blade in his mounted combat training, rather than a large mace. He excelled in his horseback combat, as well as tactics on the battlefield. Syllon was shaping up to be a good knight. Knighthood Shortly after the fall of Stormwind, Syllon arose to the rank of Knight of Lordaeron, serving alongside his former master, Sir Goldheart. He was made a Knight at the age of seventeen, unheard of previously. He attained this rank due to the great need of soldiers for the coming war against the Orcish Horde. Syllon was essentially conscripted into the Lordaeronian Military, but due to his already adequate skill with weaponry and horseback combat, he was made a cavalryman. He excelled in all areas of Knighthood, and had proven himself to be useful in this troubling time. Syllon got his first taste of real combat when the Orcs first invaded Lordaeron. He fought alongside Elves and Men to force the Orcs out of Quel'thalas. With the tide turning, Syllon moved south with the rest of the Grand Alliance, and fought in as many battles as he possibly could, hoping to destroy the Orc menace one by one. In the climactic battle on the slopes of Blackrock Mountain, Syllon was present. He watched in horror as Anduin Lothar was struck down, and he cheered with his comrades when the Orcs were broken. Syllon aided in clearing out the Orcs from what used to be Stormwind. What he found there disgusted him. An entire Kingdom brought to ruins by savages. This idea fueled his hatred for Orcs, and all things from their cursed planet. As the forces of the Alliance rallied before the Dark Portal, Syllon was eager as ever to go through it. He wanted to take the fight to the Orcs. Draenor, Homeland of the Orcs Syllon and his comrades were placed under the command of Danath Trollbane, Militia Commander of Stromgarde. Danath was appointed Force Commander of the Expedition, and therefore took command of the bulk of the ground forces. Syllon accompanied the Expedition through the portal, fighting off a number of Orc natives. The Alliance secured a major military victory with the Battle of Hellfire Peninsula ending up in their favor. This seemingly broke the Horde, and the Alliance forces had garnered a large number of military victories throughout Draenor. Syllon remained to watch over Hellfire Citadel as part of the occupation force. He was given command of a number of men stationed along the various ramparts. There, he watched diligently for any Orc threats to cut the Alliance's supply lines. When the world began to tear apart, Syllon and his forces sought refuge in Honor Hold. They watched as the world around them was destroyed by the Orc's dark magics. Upon the Arrival of Danath Trollbane, the forces at Honor Hold began to prepare for a rough life in this new world. Syllon defended Honor Hold from any threat the entire time the Dark Portal was closed. After numerous attacks from Orcs and Demons, they eventually stopped. The men of Honor Hold had proven resilient, given that they were all skilled in fighting the Orcs and their demonic masters. When Kazzak opened the portal for a second time, the defenders of Honor Hold finally received the aid they needed for so many years. Syllon remained and defended Honor Hold while the reinforcements spread throughout Outland. After the heroes of the Alliance slew Kargath Bladefist, Warchief of the Fel Horde, Syllon and many of the other defenders chose to leave Outland and return to Azeroth. Return to Azeroth Syllon has only recently returned to Azeroth. When he returned, he learned the fate of his homeland, Lordaeron. Traveling north, he surveyed the devastation brought to Azeroth in his absence. Upon reaching the Hillsbrad Foothills, he couldn't see Dalaran in the distance, and assumed it was burned to the ground. Syllon got his first glimpse of the Undead when he passed by Tarren Mill, an old village in Hillsbrad. The Forsaken occupied the abandoned town, and Syllon moved on quickly. In Alterac, he found Ogres had taken over the ruins of Alterac City. He remembered the betrayal of their King, and spit in the direction of the ruined keep. His next stop was Andorhal, the city of his birth. As the city came into view, he began to cry. All he saw was the charred, broken mess which used to be Andorhal. As he came closer, he saw the hordes of undead who inhabited the ruined town. He slew a couple of skeleton patrols as he entered the city, heading in the direction of his farm. He had to fight his way through multiple ghouls, skeletons and abominations, all to get to the burned ruins of his home. A large cauldron bubbled in the field where he worked with his father, making him clench his fists in anger. As he approached the house, a robed man exited, a Necromancer. Syllon immediately charged the man, shoving his blade through his heart. He stood back, kicking the man off of his blade. As the Necromancer laid dying in front of him, the disembodied image of his mother appeared before him. She had been set free from the Necromancer's grasp, but had been turned into a creature of the undead. Syllon tried, but could not bring himself to destroy his mother. He allowed her to live, asking her to keep watch over the farm until the day he could return. Shortly after saying his goodbyes to his mother, he left the Plaguelands, working his way south to Ironforge. He enjoyed the company of the Dwarves in Outland, so he spent months living with Flint Ironhide, one of his best friends and brother-in-arms. He departed Ironforge for a short period before returning to live with Flint again, this time on a permanent basis. Syllon, now in service to Lady Jennifer Lioncrest, works with the Duchy of Gavenstead to help defend their lands. He currently holds the rank of Knight-Commander. Relationships Syllon has never been fortunate enough to find love. He has been alone since his time in Outland, and has not actively been seeking a woman. Syllon had no prospects while in Lordaeron, but his parents had made plans to wed him to the daughter of another Farming Family, but she has since passed away. Friend-wise, Syllon has few. He keeps to himself, and remains anonymous. He forms bonds with those he trusts with every fiber of his being. If you are called a friend by Syllon, he is willing to give his life for yours, and will never betray your trust. Syllon's relationship with his father was a tumultuous one. His father abused him on a daily basis with the excuse of 'making him a good man.' He didn't want to turn out like his father, so he wanted to be a Soldier and defend his people. He wanted to be looked upon with loving eyes by all. Most of all, he wanted to be an honorable man. While training in the ways of the Paladin, he grew to forgive his father and loved him again. He forgave all the abuse and neglect, and grew as a man for this. He was deeply saddened by his father's death. His relationship with his mother was a non-issue. He loved her, but he hated her. She looked on at the abuse and allowed it to happen. He resented her, but still loved her, as she cleaned and dressed his wounds. His mother did take note that he was rarely in pain, only when he decided to fake it. She never once stood-up for him, so he needed to stand up for himself. His mother was turned into a spectre by a Necromancer who entered their farm. He couldn't bring himself to destroy her, so he allowed her to roam their farm freely, as Andorhal was a lost city. Her fate is unknown, as the Plaguelands have been reclaimed by the Argent Crusade and the Forsaken. His sister wasn't around while he was in his teenage years, but in his earlier years she cared for him, despite being only two years older. She always was the more mature one of the two, which drove Sully to be the best man he could be when he grew older. Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Lordaeron Human